


Seduction As a Valid Tactic for World-Saving: a Study

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [91]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Oh my god,” Jiraiya says, staring up at the ceiling.





	Seduction As a Valid Tactic for World-Saving: a Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



> For torturing definitelynotaminion on Tumblr because: You can't write shit like that drabble with Jiraiya while we're talking about honeypot missions and the entire bag of Genma headcanons that come with Spidergenma-- because now I'm starting to ship Jiraiya/Genma (Jiraiya has a typppeeee). Also Genma could rock his entire world at the foundations and it would be GLORIOUS. anyway I hate you this has been a PSA. Wow rude

“Oh my god,” Jiraiya says, staring up at the ceiling.

Genma hums, pleased, and stretches his arms over his head, arching into it. He moans as sore muscles pull, but it’s a good kind of sore, and the way Jiraiya’s eyes snap to him and follow the curve of his body is entirely gratifying. “Good?” he asks, giving Jiraiya a smirk.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Jiraiya repeats, and rolls over, burying his face in the pillows. “I'm _twenty-six_ , I'm too old for a sexuality crisis,” he whines.

Laughing, Genma rolls up on one arm, strokes his back in a way that’s half sympathy, half intent to wind him up again. Of all the perks he thought would come of a trip to the past via Hiraishin misstep, finding out that Jiraiya is a surprisingly good lay is not one he’d thought to consider, but it’s pretty fantastic. This should nip a lot of problems in the bud, and Genma gets the satisfaction of rocking Jiraiya’s world every time he even _thinks_ about looking at a bathhouse. Minato would probably approve, if Minato wasn’t currently fourteen and too fixated on Kushina's everything to notice _anything_ else.

“You're _terrible,_ ” Jiraiya tells him with a groan. “You _seduced me_.”

“Well, yeah,” Genma admits, and doesn’t add, _I'm fixing the timeline, and you're one of the places where it falls apart_. Jiraiya’s already got something of a martyr complex; there’s no need to make it worse before Genma lays the groundwork for improvement. “But you let yourself be seduced.”

With a beleaguered sigh, Jiraiya opens one eye and squints at him through a fall of white hair. “I did,” he admits, and it’s not even grudging. His gaze skims down Genma's body, pauses, and then slides back up, and he meets Genma's raised brow. Laughs, mostly at himself, and then sits up, leaning back against the headboard. “Damn, I really did.”

Genma takes the invitation without hesitating, sliding into his lap and settling there, arms looped around his neck. Jiraiya grips his hips, pulling him closer, and the hot, lazy kiss makes Genma moan. Under him, Jiraiya shivers, and Genma laughs against his lips, twists his fingers into long hair. “How do you feel about getting tied up?” he asks teasingly, and traces a finger down Jiraiya’s chest.

“ _Gods_.” Jiraiya thumps his head back against the wall. “Those kids—”

“They’re fine, I checked.” And Yahiko at least is enough of a voice of reason to keep Nagato and Konan in check, so Genma has faith they’ll be fine on their own for one night. Konoha's only a day’s travel from here, after all.

“I already did the genin team thing,” Jiraiya complains, but his hands are sliding up Genma's bare back, and he doesn’t look like he’s in a hurry to go anywhere.

“Then you can manage it one more time,” Genma counters, and gives him a smirk. “Want me to convince you?”

Jiraiya pauses, expression contorting, and then groans, but it’s a sound of surrender. “Damn it, why are you _hot_. Why are you _so hot_ , you're a guy, this is—”

“Fun?” Genma puts in, raising a brow at him.

“Fucking _amazing_ ,” Jiraiya concedes, and pulls him down into another kiss as Genma laughs.


End file.
